


viktor one shots bc the party are all sluts

by authoricallyIndustrious



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoricallyIndustrious/pseuds/authoricallyIndustrious
Summary: Viktor is an NPC we all got weirdly attached to, so my DM and I are collabing on this as a surprise for the rest of the party. Will contain one SFW and one NSFW one shot for each party member.





	viktor one shots bc the party are all sluts

**Author's Note:**

> Eve is my character, a half-elf bard who seduces everything she can and has an alcohol addiction. I lov her

Eve was drunk. That much was obvious by the way her vision swam and the way her voice didn't quite seem to reach her ears, but she didn't care. She was having a good time, and she wasn't thinking about… _her_ , and that's all that really mattered to her. That's all she really needed. So she kept drinking, slinging an arm around Lasseth (she had to bend down to do so) and playfully swinging at Hen and flirting with anything that moved. Eve drank pint after pint, ale after ale, shot after shot until her mind went numb and her vision faded to black. Before her consciousness completely faded, however, she vaguely registered strong arms, silvery hair, and a sudden feeling of security.

 

Hours later, Eve woke up. She felt at peace for a moment, but then the migraine hit her like an orc, eliciting a groan. (She'd gotten into fights with orcs before, this felt no different.) The pounding in her head was insistent and, when paired with the wave of nausea that made itself known when she sat up, made her briefly wonder if she'd maybe gone too far last night. Eve tried to remember what had happened, but her memory was filled with holes. She remembered the dwarven woman who challenged her to a drinking contest, and she remembered drinking her under the table, but she didn't remember much else.

 

Sighing, Eve swung her legs out of bed with every intent of emptying the contents of her stomach; however, when she tried to actually stand up, she discovered that her legs had other ideas. She wobbled, not entirely unlike a newborn horse, and tried to steady herself with careening arms. Just as the half-elf was starting to fall forward, however, her door opened with a soft _click_ to reveal Viktor. Eyes widening, he darted forward to safely catch Eve in his arms.

 

“By the blood of Byyrgis, Eve,” he said just loud enough for her to hear.

 

She looks up. “Hi, Vik. I guess I’m falling for you, huh?” She weakly makes finger guns at him.

 

Viktor gives a dry laugh and adjusts his hold on her. “I suppose so.”

 

“Hey, can you, uh-” She’s forced to swallow a bit of bile.

 

“Yeah, c’mon.”

 

With practiced ease, Viktor carefully brings Eve into his arms and carries her into the bathroom to set her down in front of the toilet. As she empties the contents of her stomach, Viktor holds her hair back, remembering with a grimace the times he’d wished someone would do the same for him.

 

After Eve was done, the incubus helps her up and back into bed.

 

“Care to tell me why you drank so much you passed out?”

 

“...No, not really.”

 

He levels her with a deadpan look. “I get we all have our dirty laundry, but drinking yourself almost to alcohol poisoning isn’t a good way to deal with it.”

 

“It may not be a good way to deal with it, but it is a way.”

 

“Not one that I personally condone.”

 

Eve sighs and looks away. “It’s my mom.”

 

“Your mother. Causes you to drink. To the point of blackout.”

 

“Not all the time. But I just, I just get around to thinking about how she didn’t… how she didn’t _want_ me, and I guess you know the rest, huh?” She laughs humorlessly.

 

“There are better ways- you know what, nevermind. How are you?”

 

“I mean, a little better now, I guess. Still hungover, but, y’know.”

 

He nods thoughtfully. “Yeah.”

 

“Well! Thank you for, uh, helping me to the bathroom and all that. I never thought I would say that sentence to you. But uh, yeah!”

 

He blinks owlishly at her. “I take it you want me to go then.”

 

“I mean, you don’t have to, but this got real awkward real quick and I felt like I should say something.”

 

“Ah. Okay then.” He moves to leave, then pauses. “One more thing though.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I...ah, nevermind. Get well soon, Eve.” He leaves the room, closing the door with a soft _click_.

 

Eve sits there and blinks, confused. “I only have a headache, but thank you?” Shaking her head, she shifts so that she’s laying down and goes back to sleep.

 

She’s not sure what time it is when she wakes up, but the sun is hanging low in the sky and her headache has been wrestled down to a light throbbing. Feeling considerably better, she goes to sit up and nearly jumps out of her skin; Viktor was asleep on the bed next to her, and he was- he was- was he cuddling her?

 

Her slight jump causes Viktor to stir, and he wakes up with a soft groan.

 

“H-hi? Good, uh,” she looks out the window, “evening?”

 

“Evening,” his voice was rough from sleep and kept low. He, quite frankly, sounded wrecked. “Feeling better?”

 

“Y-yeah, thanks. No longer hating existence.”

 

“Haha, I get that. Headache gone down?”

 

“Yeah, I probably just need some water and I’ll be okay.”

 

He blinked, then sat up. “Alright.”

 

Finally free, Eve sat up and stretched, tiredness leaving her limbs like water through a sieve. After returning to the hotel room, Eve discovered that Vik was back to laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She downed the glass of water she retrieved and lay down next to him.

 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Viktor whispered into the silence after some time.

 

Eve, half awake, nodded slowly. The darkness was never an issue for either of them, and knowing how Viktor was with talking to people, he was most likely looking at her.

 

“I used to know someone, a long time ago.”

 

“‘m pretty sure everyone used to know people.”

 

“Well yeah, but they were _important_ ,” he emphasized. His eye roll was almost audible.

 

“How so?”

 

“They were like...Vrychtong? Ah, I can’t remember the word for it, but it’s like a really strong connection to someone?”

 

“Oh, yeah. Like a best friend?”

 

“No no, not like that. It’s, uh, stronger.”

 

“Like a mega best friend?”

 

“Maybe? Is that it?”

 

“Well, maybe. The only other thing I can think of is like a boyfriend or girlfriend or something like that.”

 

“Boyfriend..? Isn’t that where-” He cuts himself off. “BY THE BLOOD OF BYYRGIS THE WORD IS LOVE.”

 

Eve starts laughing. “Is that the word you were trying to think of?”

 

“YES.”

 

“So, you were in love with this person?”

 

“Yeah,” Viktor’s voice drops back down to a whisper. “I really did love them.”

 

“I see.” She was quiet for a moment. “Do you still love them?”

 

“Yeah. Always will, I suppose.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Thing is,” his voice trembles slightly. “I never got to know if they felt the same.”

 

“That sucks. I’m sorry.” Her voice was a little quieter, as if recalling some far-away memory.

 

They fall silent for a time, both thinking over long gone remnants of the past, before Viktor pipes up again.

 

“Anyway, what I meant to say is that sometimes, I’m reminded of them when I’m around you.”

 

Eve feels her heart skip a beat, or several. “Really?”

 

“Yeah. There’s a lot you two have in common, really. I think you two would’ve gotten along great.”

 

“So are you saying you feel the same way about me?”

 

The silence that follows her statement is thick enough to cut with a dagger.

 

“Vik, please answer me.”

 

He opens his mouth in multiple false starts, then sighs. “Frankly, Eve, that answer is a tad too complicated right now.”

 

“Why is it so complicated? I know I’m a dumbass, Viktor, but I’m not stupid.”

 

“It’s not a matter of intellect. I literally do not know.” He throws his arms into the air with another sigh. “I just don’t know, okay?”

 

“So try talking it out. It helps sometimes, and I guess I’m the best person for you to talk to about this, huh?” She gives a wry chuckle.

 

“I guess I could try. But where would I start?”

 

“You said me and the other person are really similar, right? Start with that.”

 

Viktor hums thoughtfully. “Well, you both are complete dumbasses, to start.”

 

Eve laughs. “I guess that would be the most obvious point.”

 

“And your sense of humor is very similar.” He pauses. “You both have a passion for music as well, although they never quite got into learning to play. They never got the chance to, I mean.”

 

“Oh. That’s, uh. I couldn’t imagine never getting the chance to play. That’s awful.”

 

“No need for platitudes Eve. Anyway-”

 

She cuts him off. “I’m not saying it just to say it. That really is awful, especially if they were passionate about music. I… I wouldn’t even be here if I didn’t take up music. I would be lying dead on the side of the road fourteen years ago.”

 

Viktor sighs and rolls onto his side, back facing Eve.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean for-”

 

“Go to sleep, Eve. It’s late.” His tone offers no argument.

 

Stubborn, Eve persists. “No Viktor, let me finish. What I’m saying is, I _understand._ I didn’t mean for all that to come out, and I’m sorry.”

 

“Do you, Eve? Do you _really_ understand?”

 

“YES, Viktor! Maybe you’re wrong when you think ‘my experiences are not universal!’ Maybe, fourteen years ago, the only person I had left died the same way I almost did! Maybe I had to learn how to play music to try and keep both of us alive, even though it was him that was passionate about music! He always talked about learning, and how he would play the prettiest songs, and how he was gonna play at our own wedding, but he-” Eve cuts herself off.

 

“But you didn’t kill him.” The words are out before he can stop them. “You’re not the reason he died.”

 

Eve sits up. “Viktor, I-”

 

He curls in on himself, choking back a sob. “It’s my fault he’s gone, because all I can do is take, and for once I took too much but I couldn’t give it back, because that’s not how it works. It’s dumb and unfair and I feel like a child for saying this but I wish and hope and goddamnit I actually fucking pray that I never do something like that again to someone I love! You don’t just, you can’t-” He takes in a deep, shuddering breath. “I get what you’re trying to say, Eve. I really do. But when I say you don’t understand, you really, really don’t. Not this time.”

 

Eve sighs. “You’re right, I don’t understand. Not about this. But there’s something you don’t understand.” Her tone turns fierce. You’re wrong about yourself, Viktor. Granted, you’ve known yourself longer than I have, but this I know: you do more than take, and you’re not childish, and everything else you’ve said about yourself, it just, it isn’t true, Viktor. Because, sure, you might be a demon, but I can tell that you’re not a bad person. Don’t try to argue with me on this. A bad person wouldn’t be all fucked up over this, and a bad person wouldn’t have saved me and the party who knows how many times, and a bad person wouldn’t be lying here with me talking about shit like this at ass o’clock in the morning, would they?”

 

He considers her words for a short time. “I guess not..”

 

“You’re damn right. The Viktor I know doesn’t kill the people he loves for shits and giggles, the Viktor I know knits in his spare time. The Viktor I know tries to reference vines but doesn’t quite get them. The Viktor I know likes snakes and rescued animals and cuddles in his sleep. That doesn’t-”

 

“I do _what_ in my sleep?”

 

“Nothing,” she says quickly. “My _point_ is, that doesn’t seem like a bad person, now does it?”

 

“No, it doesn’t..”

 

“Exactly.” Eve gently places her hand on his shoulder. “Now, please sit up and look at me.”

 

It takes a minute, but Viktor eventually sits up and meets Eve’s eyes. Slowly, not wanting to scare him, Eve brings her hand up to meet his cheek. He leans into the touch. She wipes the tears from the corner of his eye and smiles. “Y’know, Vik, you can be kinda dumb sometimes too.”

 

“Not dumb enough to leap off a cliff.”

 

Eve laughs. “No, I don’t think you’ve ever done that.”

 

“Sure.”

 

“So you _are_ dumb enough to leap off of a cliff.”

 

“Sometimes.”

 

She sighs. “Well, as I was saying, you’re dumb enough not to notice that…” she pauses, takes a deep breath, and continues. “You’re dumb enough to not notice that maybe I feel the same way.”

 

“You **_what_ **.”

 

“You heard me.”

 

“ **_Tine smyorfin est lochinvyrr_ **”

 

“Common, please.”

 

“ _Mother fucking son of a bitch._ ”

 

“Vik, use your words.”

 

“I _am._ In many languages, too.”

 

“Use _actual_ words, not just swears.”

 

“I’m an idiot sandwich Eve. A whole wheat, idiot sandwich. Ham and everything.”

 

Eve bursts out laughing. “Yeah dummy, that’s what I was saying.”

 

Viktor sputters for a solid minute before finding his words again. “Eve, you fell in love with a dumbass. A really dense, probably blind, dumbass.”

 

“I’m aware. Good thing we’re both dumbasses.”

 

“We can leap off of cliffs together.”

 

“Y’know, I would, but Lasseth said she isn’t saving me if I do that again.”

 

“I’ll catch you. Shapechanger, remember?”

 

“But if you catch me, how am I gonna catch you?”

 

“I mean, you’ve already caught the most important part of me.”

 

“What, your dick?”

 

“...second most important. It’s my heart.”

 

For a moment, Eve was glad it was so dark, but then she remembered that Viktor has darkvision and could clearly see the blush on her face. To combat this, she buried her head into the crook of his neck. Viktor gave a hearty laugh and pat Eve’s head.

 

“If it makes you feel better, my dick likes you quite a lot as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> angst? in MY fluff? it's more likely than you'd think


End file.
